


Two Kinds of Greek

by jeconnaispas



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeconnaispas/pseuds/jeconnaispas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Argo II literally crashes into Riley's life, he isn't ready for what (and whom) it brings.</p>
<p>[Originally meant to be multi-chapter fic, now I want to keep it as a oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds of Greek

Riley Stavros awoke and stretched, yawning softly and oddly feeling fully refreshed. He never usually felt this well-rested on a school day. Yawning once again, he looked at his clock.

It read 9:30 AM.

Riley suddenly woke up fully and quickly pulled on some clothes. He couldn't believe that he was going to be late to school for something as stupid as not waking up for his alarm. He grabbed a stick of gum (he wasn't going to stand in front of a sink for 2 minutes and waste time) and ran downstairs, passing the kitchen and deciding that he'd just have an unusually large lunch when he got to school. He had one foot out the door and was digging his in his pockets for the keys to his car, he rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

The reason his alarm was off because school was off this Friday.

Riley walked back inside and decided since he was fully dressed, he might as well not go back to sleep and make himself something to eat. Settling for some blueberry Poptarts, he put them into the toaster and sat down to wait for them to pop up. As he did so, his phone started to ring. Not even bothering to see who was calling him, he answered.

"Hello?" said Riley.

"Hi Riley," responded his friend Peter, but it didn't sound like the usual cheerful Peter with whom he usually talked. This Peter's voice was scratchy and soft, and he sounded like he was pinching his nose.

"Uh Peter," asked Riley in concern, "Is everything all right?"

"No actually," said Peter, giving a weak chuckle before going into a series of coughs, "I feel like shit."

"You sound like shit," deadpanned Riley.

"Thanks dude," said Peter sarcastically, "I'll always know I can count on you to be my mirror over the phone."

"I try," said Riley, "But is there a certain reason that you called except for sympathy?"

"Yes," huffed Peter, "I was calling to say because since I'm obviously sick, I'm not gonna be able to go to the game today."

"I kinda figured," said Riley, having almost forgotten about the game. "Do you want me to get you something?" Peter coughed a little and sneezed.

"No," said Peter, trying to clear his throat of the phlegm, "My mom doesn't have to be at school either and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Your mom can be a pit of a Parent-sarus rex," asked Riley.

"Nah, it's fine," said Peter, "At least this isn't when there's school. Then she'd be on my ass about doing homework and crap. And that's the last thing that I wanna do right now." Peter coughed again and sighed.

"I think I'm gonna sleep," said Peter after a brief moment of silence. Riley could hear the exhaustion and the illness in his friends voice as he spoke.

"Okay," responded Riley, "Call me if your mom gets on your nerves."

"Will do," said Peter and hung up the call.

Riley put his cell phone in his pocket and went over to the toaster and grabbed his Poptart. He looked out the window and saw that it was a nice day. After a brief moment of thinking, Riley decided to go outside to eat his breakfast.

Riley stepped outside and looked around. The seemingly gold-like sun was shining down with not a single cloud in the blue sky. The grass glistened with the dew of the previous night in Riley's fenced in backyard. Riley walked off the stone patio that was just outside the kitchen and sat down on the wood bench that was at the edge of the stone. Looking around, he saw that his neighbor, who was a very old woman in a simple blouse, was also enjoying the weather.

Riley sat back as he ate his Poptart. The processed taste of it contrasted sharply with the natural beauty around him and it made him want to go on a run after his measly breakfast. As he finished the pastry and got up to change his clothes for his run, he felt something cast a shadow over top of him which caused him to look up.

Whatever it was, it was huge. It casted a shadow that seemed to block all the light from his and his old neighbor's yard. It was going quickly away overheard but Riley thought it looked like a ship. Suddenly, the flying object seemed to stop in midair and start a steep descent. Within a few second of this sudden change in direction, it crashed to the ground in a fiery ball just in the far reaches of Riley's vision and made a huge noise like crunching metal. The sound even had a shock-wave that caused Riley to feel like he was Jello.

Riley looked over to his neighbor who seemed to have not even noticed the ordeal that had just happened, which was strange, but Riley just attributed this to a combination of senility and probable deafness. Stranger, though, is that there didn't seem to be any panic from anybody who lived around. This definitely peaked Riley's curiosity, and he decided to go to the crash site. He jumped the fence to his yard and started running toward it.

About 5 minutes later, Riley arrived near the park and knew he was close to the crash. Chunks of burning metal had seemed to have rained upon the park. The swing set had partially melted, the merrygoround had a large metal sheet impaled into the center and the slide was now a blue melted mess. To add to this, all trees around were pretty much broken columns of wood. Riley followed the path of the broken timber for about 600 yards before he reached a clearing in which he finally saw what had crashed.

It was a gargantuan ship. It was probably the size of an airplane or more but Riley had a hard time judging because the underside of the ship seemed to have shove itself into the ground. It reminded Riley a lot of a viking ship (albeit partially plated with enough gold to make a million engagement rings and still smoking from its impact), with a curved back, giant oars near the back, shields lining the side, and the head of the ship had a golden dragon's head which had eyes that seemed to be made of ruby. Although the dragon was lifeless, Riley felt like the eyes stared deep into his soul. Looking around for anybody who could've been on this ship, Riley approached it with curiosity. How could a boat, and a boat at this magnitude no less, fly?

Before he could answer this question, he suddenly felt himself be picked up by welt felt like wind and thrown thirty feet away. Riley hit a tree with his back, upside down. Wincing and surprised he didn't break his back, he quickly got to his feet and looked around. Nothing seemed to be around. Suddenly, he heard a voice say "Watch out!" Riley felt himself get tackled to the ground by someone shorter than him, which was quite a feat.

"What the fuck?" snapped Riley in annoyance, looking up at his tackler, who was still on top of him. Riley's annoyed eyes met those of a teenage boy. The boy had Latino features with green eyes that seemed like they would be sparkling with mischief if he hadn't just pissed somebody off, soft looking brown hair, and slightly pointed ears like an elf. All this along with his chiseled face, Riley would've found the other male extremely attractive if he wasn't just knocked to the ground.

"Dude, get the fuck off of me!" protested Riley, trying to get the boy off of him. When he finally got the other male off of him, he saw the other was wearing a white shirt that seemed to stained with something like oil and suspenders. At the other's side was what seemed to be an old tool belt.

"Get down!" screamed the other boy, looking forward. Before Riley could complain more, he felt that sensation of the wind sweeping him up and proceeded to slide another twenty feet along the ground on his back. Snapping his head up, he saw the other boy running toward the strangest thing

The thing the Latino ran towards resembled a devilish mini tornado that was about as tall as Riley was, complete with glowing eyes that looked like balls of lightning, and its own personal storm cloud above its head. The Latino swung at the thing with a wrench that Riley was pretty sure he did't have five seconds ago. The thing, apparently being made of wind, absorbed the blow like a ghost and flung the boy to a point about a yard from Riley. The boy hit the ground full force and face first. When the boy got up, he spit out blood from his mouth.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled Riley in panic. He was not one to be easily panicked but if that thing was untouchable and could fling him around like a rag doll, he didn't want to be in its presence longer than he needed to be. Before the other boy could say a (probably) snippy response, the mini-tornado swelled to four times its size and soon after the sky darkened in almost an instance. Rain started to pour down like bullets and a strong wind started to blow everything and anything at the mini-tornado's will. The mini-tornado made a sound like lightning hitting something that Riley believed to be a laugh and directed a current at him and the Latino. The current picked up pieces of the ship's plating along with it.

Before Riley could feel the metal impaling his body, he heard a metallic clang as the pieces hit a golden shield the Latino had seemingly gotten from nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" Riley screamed over the sound of the rain.

"You're asking a lotta questions to somebody who's trying to save your ass!" the other boy responded. The boy picked up the wrench he'd dropped and ran toward the mini-tornado, holding the shield and wrench reminiscently of a gladiator. Apparently Riley's theory of the mini-tornado being untouchable was wrong because when the Latino got close enough, he swung at the little cyclone and Riley heard the sound of something getting hit with a wrench. Even though the torrent happening made it hard to see, Riley swore he could see something like golden blood coming from where the head would be if the creature had a head. Before the Latino could strike the creature again, the creature took him by the ankle and threw him. Riley heard him scream "FUUUUUUCK!" as he flew through the air and landed about 20 feet behind Riley. His weapons dropped into the tree that Riley had previously hit.

The cyclone flew up into the air, over Riley and landed with what Riley could call its back facing him. It seemed to be a tad pissed that the Latino had decided to strike him with a wrench.

"A little help?" yelled the Latino, "Preferably before this damn storm spirit fucking kills me?" Riley quickly got up from the ground with difficulty because of the wind and ran toward the tree. The "storm spirit" (as the other male had called it) started inching toward the Latino, who was regarding it with a look of unease. Riley reached the tree and started to ascend it as quickly as possible (though the branches randomly breaking off and hitting him in the face was definitely not helping matters), clinging it like a lifeline. After more than a few limbs scratched his face, he grabbed the shield and the wrench. He let go of the tree to which he desperately clung and was blown to the ground. Getting up, he saw that the storm spirit couldn't have been more than 6 feet from the Latino.

"Hey asshole!" screamed Riley (not being able to think of a good insult towards a formidable personification of nature). The storm spirit turned around and stared down Riley with it creepy lightning filled eyes. Riley gulped and mentally thought he'd never want to hear a thunderstorm again. The creature charge and Riley had a moment of panic. He quickly did the first thing that came to him: toss the shield like a Frisbee at the storm spirit. The shield seemed to hit where the Latino had hit before and more of the golden-blood like fluid flowed out. The storm spirit roared in pain and shot wind at him. Riley got as low as he could to the ground and clenched at the ground with dear life but soon found that it wouldn't do much for long. One final wind loosened his grip and caused him to fall on his ass.

The storm spirit suddenly charged at Riley. The moment it passed over Riley, he shot like a cork straight up into the air. Midair, Riley opened his eyes and saw that he was hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet above the ground.

Then he began to fall.

At first, it was a slow descent that didn't worry him too greatly. Then he started to spiral to the ground like an airplane. Riley's pulse raced as the ground seemed to rush at him at an uncomfortably fast rate. As Riley got even closer to the ground, he could see the storm spirit looking up at him with the biggest shit-eating grin ever. Riley, in a moment of quick thinking, adjusted himself so he had the wrench held in both hands and the rest of his body eagle spread. The storm spirit spirit seemed to realize what he was doing because the grin instantly fell from its…. uh, face.

Riley closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the wrench going through what sounded like a skull. For a moment, he hung from the wrench, which had entered something from an angle. Then he opened his eyes and saw the storm spirit burst into dust. As happened, Riley realized he was going to fall about 30 feet. And then he did.

The fall went even faster than the last one. So fast, in fact, Riley seemed to hover 30 feet in the air one second and the next he slammed to the ground. Riley tried to get up but his vision was extremely blurry, his chest hurt, and he felt himself nearing unconsciousness. In the blurry mess, he saw the other boy run over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Riley fell unconscious.

"Percy, I think he's waking up," said a familiar voice. Riley slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple times to unfog his vision. He was on a bed in a very white room, with equally white beds in the background. Directly in front of him were five boys.

The first one was the Latino he had seen earlier. He looked the same as earlier, save for the new clothing (a red t-shirt and jeans) and a scratch on his cheek.

Standing beside him was a tall, tan, and black haired boy, with eyes that were the same color as the ocean. He a had a kind face that was staring at him with worry. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a picture of a black winged horse and black text he couldn't read, and jeans.

To the Latino's other side were three the other boys. The first was a tall blond with piercing blue eyes and a faint scar on his upper lip. Save for the purple shirt with the letters SPQR and jeans he wore, his sharp features seemed to have a slight air of authority about it. The second had a sort of bulky build, with seemingly Asian features and wearing jeans and hoodie that seemed to cover the same t-shirt as the boy next to him. The third boy was shorter than the rest, with extremely pale skin, messy black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing an aviator's jacket and jeans and looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"W-what happened?" asked Riley, surprisingly not hurting from where he hit the ground when he sat up, "Who are you people?"

"We could ask you the same question," said the Latino, but he didn't sound mad, "You took on a motherfucking storm spirit and got thrown like 10,000 feet in the air and didn't break a thing! Which camp are you from?"

"I don't think he'd be from any of the camps, Leo," said the blond, "I don't recognize him from mine and you apparently don't know him."

"Maybe he's mortal," said the bulky boy to the right of the Latino Riley now knew as Leo. This statement seemed to confuse the others.

"How could he have seen the storm spirit then?" asked Leo confusedly.

"Some mortals see through the mist," said the black haired boy with the ocean eyes, "Like my mom."

"True," admitted the blond, "It's definitely not unheard of." Riley regarded them with a look of utter confusion.

"Um….," said Riley, not knowing exactly what to say, "Could you me tell exactly what the fuck is going on?" The five boys regarded him as if he were crazy. Though considering he threw a giant metal Frisbee at a tornado, maybe he kinda was. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then turned back to face him.

"Ummm…," said Ocean Eyes, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Do you know who Poseidon is?"

"The Greek god of the sea," stated Riley. Even though his parents were strict Christians, Riley's mom used to read Greek myths to him as bedtime stories (while heavily emphasizing they were myths). Combined with the fact he learned about it in school and having Greek ancestry himself, he liked to think he knew more about Greek mythology than the average jock.

"Yeah," said Percy awkwardly, "How do I put this….. He's kinda my Dad."

"Huh?" asked Riley in total confusion.

"C'mon Perce," said Leo in frustration, "Just tell him that the gods are real moved to North America and have had children with mortals there." Riley would have found Leo's frustration adorable if what he'd said hadn't just hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at the 5 boys in front of him, waiting for one of them to come out with an "Aprils Fools" or to bust out laughing and to comment on the look on his face. However, that only resulted in Riley and the boys in front of him to stare at each other awkwardly for a couple minutes.

"Y-you guys can't be serious," said Riley, in disbelief, "You are creepy guys that have taken me hostage and won't let me go. I will die in this room and my family and friends will never know."

"Wait to to ease him into it, Leo," snapped the bulky boy.

"How was I supposed to say it?" whined Leo back.

"You guys are joking, right?" Riley asked. The 4 of the boys looked at the short boy in the aviator jacket. The said boy in aviator jacket sighed and closed his eyes. For a second, nothing happened. Then the ground started to shake and the normally brightened interior of the room Riley and them were in darkened, causing Riley thinking that the storm spirit returned. Then a crack appeared in the floor and started to peel apart. Suddenly, a skeletal hand appeared gripping the side of the abyss that was being formed. A skeleton pulled itself out of the abyss and started to head toward Riley,who was about to piss himself. When the skeleton was about at the foot of the bed, the boy in the aviator jacket snapped his fingers and the abyss closed, the skeleton disappeared, and the room lightened again.

"Does that answer anything?" asked Leo, smiling a cute smile.

"Y-y-you guys are serious," said Riley, the truth washing over him. Greek gods were real. That was an unexpected revelation.

"Yeah," said the ocean eyed boy, regarding him with a look of sympathy. It seemed to Riley that he'd had this dropped on him like this as well.

"Are you guys… related to them?" asked Riley, still trying to process this information.

"Percy's a son of Poseidon, I'm a son of Hephaestus, Frank here's a son of Mars (Roman form of Ares), Jason's a son of Jupiter (Roman form of Zeus), and Nico's a son of Hades," explained Leo.

"Wait," said Riley quickly, "You said "a". Are you saying there's more people like you?"

"Yep," said Leo, "There's two camps where demigod children can live, one for the Greek form of the gods, and one for the Roman."

"So there's immortal gods with two forms living in America and having children with humans?" asked Riley in partial disbelief, trying to absorb this new information.

"You're handling this surprisingly well," joked Leo, "A lot better than Percy did." Everybody except Percy and Nico chuckled.

"You weren't even there!" protested Percy and he was about to launch into probably a longer protest when Jason interrupted.

"So are you going to return home or something?" asked Jason, "You've been out for like 12 hours."

"I don't even know where I am," Riley reminded him, "I wouldn't even know how to get home, much less go there."

"Actually that won't be a problem," said Leo. The other boys and Riley stared at him.

"Why not?" asked Riley. Leo gave another mischievous smile.

"I may or may not have found your phone near you when you passed out," Leo said, "And I may or may not have messaged your parents that you were staying at some guy named Peter's house for the rest of the weekend. Oh by the way, here's your phone." Leo handed Riley his phone. Riley opened it and read that his mom had responded "Okay" to Leo's notification that he was going to Peter's house.

"Well I guess that won't be a problem," said Percy, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know about anybody else but I'm gonna hit the hay." Percy then walked out of the room

"Yeah, ditto. Night everybody," said Jason, following Percy. Frank and Nico followed suit soon after, leaving Riley and Leo alone in the room.

"Follow me," said Leo nonchalantly.

"But I'm already on a bed," said Riley in confusion, "Wouldn't it be easier for me to be here?"

"It would but I'm not a fan of the easy way out," said Leo, "Besides, I don't think you're gonna sleep that well anyway with the medicine we gave you." The way Leo said it made it seem like Riley had no choice, so he shrugged and got up from the bed and followed Leo.

Leo led him down a slightly darkened hallway, then stopped at a door. The door seemed to have a keyboard on it. Leo typed some long and complicated code on this and it opened.

"Welcome to Casa de Leo,"said Leo, smiling and spreading his arms to show the room inside. Inside was one of the most interesting rooms Riley had ever seen. It reminded him of a split level house somewhat, with one level having the stereotypical bedroom items such as a bed and a dresser, and the other having what reminded Riley of a control room. There was a wall of screens showing different news broadcasts, camera footages (one with what seemed to be Jason in another room for some odd reason), and paused video game screens. The most gaming consoles Riley had ever seen littered a table near the wall of screens and a door, probably leading to a bathroom or something, could be seen nearby

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked Leo, looking at Riley's surprised face.

"It's not the biggest surprise I've had all day," Riley quipped. That caused Leo to laugh, something which Leo seemed to do a lot and something that caused Riley's chest to flutter.

"Wanna play something?" asked Leo, walking over the table full of gaming consoles, "I've got everything from Call of Duty to Mario Kart. Your choice."

"I don't care, Choose for me," said Riley. Leo shrugged and walked over the Wii. He picked it and went over to some inputs on the wall near the floor. Leo bent down to plug it in. Riley tried his hardest not to check Leo's ass while he plugged it but he couldn't help himself. Leo had a thin but toned body but his ass didn't reflect that, with it looking pretty large for his ody structure, but not big enough for it to look extremely disproportionate. Riley didn't realize how long he was checking out Leo but the next thing he knew Leo was shouting at him.

"Hey, Riley!" yelled Leo, jostling Riley out of his thoughts, "I chose Mario Kart. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah," said Riley, trying to get his thought process back, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"You're mom texted you asking where the hell you were, using your full name," said Leo, "Stavros, huh? What kinda name is that? Russian?"

"Greek," said Riley chuckling, "Although I've never been called Russian before."

"Neither have I," said Leo, throwing a controller at Riley, "But then again, with the last name Valdez, not many people should have to ask my family's place of origin." He turned to the wall of screens and turned off all of them except for one. "Ready to get your ass beat Stavros?" asked Leo cockily.

"In your dream Valdez," said Riley, flipping the Wii remote controller sideways in his hands.

Leo paused the game about 2 hours later. In that time, both boys had done at least 50 races and each boy had won 5. They had sworn at each other when the other got in front of them, tried to take the other's controller, and acted like 5 year olds when the other won. Needless to say, it was extremely entertaining.

"Damn," said Leo, "Finally somebody who compares to my extraordinary skills in this game. No offense to them, but Jason and Percy suck at this!"

"They can't possibly be that bad,"said Riley, laughing, "This is literally a game for children."

"That's what I told them!" said Leo, "But they got all pissed and shit."

"I couldn't imagine why," said Riley sarcastically. Leo called him a jerk and punched his arm but that just made Riley laugh at him.

"You would think a child of a god would punch harder," joked Riley.

"I wish!" said Leo, "But being the son of blacksmiths and forging doesn't really scream 'strength'." Leo then looked at him with interest.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," said Leo, his face impressed, 'When I found out, I admit I kinda freaked out."

"Nico didn't exactly help the denial stay," Riley deadpanned. Leo snorted and leaned his chair back on two legs..

"Leo has been known to have that effect on people," said Leo, "But he's not really a scary or bad guy." Riley nodded in agreement and set down his remote on the table. There was an awkward moment of silence that Riley decided he needed to break.

"So what brings you to here?" asked Riley. Leo put his feet on the table and leaned back before answering.

"We were going by this ship to St. Louis from Camp Half-Blood, the camp for the Greek forms of the gods, to get a new vending machine for camp" explained Leo, "We were going with a couple of our female friends, Annabeth, Rachael, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel. We get there, get the machine, and then decide to sightsee. After we've done that, the girls decided to stay in St. Louis for another day and told us to go back to we start going back when suddenly wind spirits attacked us and got us going in the wrong direction. The one you killed was the only one of the like 15 ones that were attacking us." Leo got his feet off the table and went up to the wall of screens to change the game.

"Wii Sports?" asked Leo. Riley looked at him for an explanation.

"You seem kinda like a sporty guy," said Leo shrugging, "Am I wrong?"

"No, you'd be right," said Riley, grabbing the remote again. Unexpectedly, Leo threw the nunchuk. Riley held the accessory up in confusion.

"Up for a little boxing?" asked Leo, suddenly throwing a punch at Riley with the remote in his right hand. Riley, having boxed before, dodged it and looked at him in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure we have to face the screen when we do this," said Riley. Leo laughed and smirked mischievously.

"Luckily for you, this demigod knows his way around a Wii," explained Leo, "And might have changed it so we can box face to face." Riley smirked.

"Are you sure you can beat me?" asked Riley cockily, "I'm known to kick tornado ass, as you've witnessed."

"You're going down, mortal," said Leo, throwing a wild punch at Riley's face. Riley quickly ducked and punched at Leo's chin. Leo blocked it with the nunchuk in his left hand and used his right to swing at Riley again, who ducked and went on the floor. He quickly sprang to his feet and tried to hit Leo with his left hand, but Leo went behind the table that was behind them. Riley quickly shifted to the left. So did Leo. Riley did the same to the right and Leo mimicked his movements. Riley did a quick sweeping swing with his right arm, reaching as far as he could. All that he hit was some of the gaming systems of the quickly, Riley put the Wii remote in his left hand and used his right hand to grip the table and swing himself under the table. The result was Riley sliding under the table on his back and knocking Leo on top of Riley.

"This is the second time this has happened," chuckled Leo, his face less then a foot from Riley's face. But Riley barely heard him or the Wii in the background indicated that Leo's Mii was down for the count. He was too extracted by the attractive Latino on top of him, his warm body on top of his. Leo was so close that he could smell Leo, an interesting but surprisingly good mix of cologne, oil, and what seemed to be cinnamon. Riley swallowed slowly and pressed his lips against Leo's. For a second, he enjoyed Leo's soft lips before he realized what he was doing and pushed Leo off of him.

"Riley?" questioned Leo as Riley walked toward the door, his thoughts chastising him.

You did it again his mind supplied, reminding Riley painfully of the event that happened with Peter a couple months ago while they also played Wii Boxing (did Riley have a Wii Boxing fetish or something?). Riley no longer denied the fact that he was gay, but it wasn't something he wanted really to share with anybody unless he had to, and that included Leo. Besides, he was the son of a Greek god for…. well, God's sake. If homosexuality wasn't accepted during Riley's lifetime, there was no way in hell that it'd be accepted then.

Riley had reached the doorknob when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around for some reason (who else could it possibly be) and saw Leo standing there with a mixture of realization, understanding, and another emotion Riley couldn't name.

"Riley," said Leo, "I don't mind that you're gay. In fact, if any of the others found out, they wouldn't care." Leo paused for a second and looked around like somebody would be listening in and proceeded to talk. "Besides, I'm not supposed to know and it's none of my business but Nico isn't the straightest branch on the olive tree either." Riley looked at him, trying to detect him lying, but Leo seemed to be sincere.

"How are all you so accepting," Riley said, his mouth moving of its own accord.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo confusedly.

"I mean," began Riley, "How are all of you like so accepting of everything? I randomly show up and beat the hell out of some tornado thing and you guys like let me stay wherever's here. Then you pretty much explain to me that gods rule over the earth and shit. Now you know…. know that I'm gay… and you're cool with it. Most people that I know would freak." Leo smiled with understanding.

"I guess it's just the nature of being a demigod," said Leo, "I mean, at first that's kinda how everybody is. But then we kind of learn that our lives are kinda more random than fuck and accept pretty much everything." Leo bit his lip and looked down at his feet for about a minute, a flash of nervousness across his face. Then he looked back up at Riley.

"And…" said Leo, pausing for a moment, "I don't care because you're not a bad kisser." Riley felt like the stomach that had previously dropped came back and was replaced by a bunch of annoying little butterflies.

"W-what?" asked Riley, not daring to believe what Leo had just said. Leo grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I really never gave you a proper thank-you for saving my ass," said Leo. Riley watched as Leo looked directly up at him and slowly pressed his lips against Riley's. Riley was frozen in shock for a couple of seconds before actively involving himself in the kiss. Riley dropped his hands to Leo's hips as the two kissed slowly. Riley, after about a minute, felt the need for oxygen too greatly and broke the kiss. Apparently Leo shared those sentiments because his cheeks were flushed and his was breathy slightly heavier than the moment before.

"I… don't think... that was a good enough kiss to make up for it," smiled Leo between breaths.

"Not even close," said Riley, pressing his lips to Leo's once again. Leo broke the kiss and dragged Riley to his bed. The two sat down on it and resumed where they'd left off. After about a minute, Riley felt Leo poking his tongue at his lips. Riley let him poke his tongue into his mouth and battle for dominance in the kiss, though after a minute Leo let him take charge of it. Riley smiled and continued to kiss the handsome Latino.

Riley broke the kiss and started to trail kisses along Leo's jaw, softly biting the skin and then kissing over the skin. This continued down the Latino's neck. By the time Riley reached the top of Leo's red shirt, Leo's neck had a couple of decent sized dark red hickeys (Although Riley didn't remember biting that hard). Riley looked up in almost a begging manner at Leo for permission to take off his shirt. Leo, whose eyes had slightly glazed over, said, "Go ahead." Leo raised his arms to help Riley get off the member. Once Riley got the shirt off, he threw it to who-knows-where in the room.

Riley took a minute to admire Leo's chest. He had very nicely tanned skin that seemed to be smooth and he lacked hair on his chest although he had some black hair under his arms and some in a faint happy trail. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was well defined with faint abs, and amazing pectorals with perky brown nipples on top of the muscle.

Riley slowly took one of the perky nipples into his mouth and suck on it, lightly nipping on it as well. Leo made a noise in the back of his throat, prompting Riley to smile around the erect bud and bite slightly harder. This caused Leo to fully groan, a sound that Riley found hotter than hell. He went off the bud and trailed kisses between Leo's pectorals before he reached the other one. Once there, he gave it the same treatment, sucking and nipping softly on the Latin's nipple.

"Oh fuck!" said Leo as Riley gave one last hard nibble before moving down his chest. Riley slowly kissed down the Latino's chest, nipping in places before continuing his mission downwards. Soon, Riley arrived where Leo's shirtless upper body and his jeans met. Looking at Leo's lower half, he saw that Leo was erect, his erection tenting more than Riley thought you could tent in jeans. Riley momentarily abandoned his mission and went up to kiss Leo once again. As their tongues slowly battled, Leo snuck his hands under Riley's shirt. Riley lifted his arms to aide Leo in removing his shirt and throwing it away as well. Leo broke the kiss and got down on his knees in front of Riley's lower half, which was sporting an erection to match his own.

Leo slowly unzipped Riley's jeans. Riley quickly stood up a little to help Leo remove the blue clothing, leaving Riley clothed in only his blue boxers that left little to the imagination with Riley's boner tenting almost obscenely at the front. Leo slowly took his hand and rubbed Riley through his underwear, causing the taller male to groan. Then Leo hooked his thumbs and pulled Riley's underwear to his ankles, letting Riley's cock spring out.

Leo slowly stared at Riley's member. it seemed to be about 8 inches long and uncircumcised. Dark hair surrounded it and underneath Riley's member hung his balls which were also covered by the dark hair. Leo slowly leaned forward to the erect member and blew at the tip. Riley hissed and grit his teeth. Leo smiled and acted like he was going to take Riley's member into his mouth but instead he began to slowly lick Riley's balls. Riley, who was expecting a blow-job groaned, partially out of disappointment but also out of pleasure at what Leo was doing. This pleased Leo, who put his hand around Riley's cock and began to pump it in time with what he was doing.

"Fuck Leo!" said Riley, his voice raspy and low. Leo stopped pumping his cock and slowly took his mouth away from Riley's balls. He put his lips at the tip of Riley's cock and slowly started to descend on it until he had about 5 inches into his throat. What he could reach he slowly stroked.

"God!" said Riley, involuntarily thrusting his hips upwards, putting a little more of his dick into Leo's mouth. This caused Leo to gag a bit.

"Sorry," said Riley, blushing a little. Leo just laughed, causing vibrations around Riley's member and Riley to groan again. This gave Leo the idea to slowly hum as his mouth slowly ascended and descended Riley's cock. This drove Riley mad (Leo gathered this from the way he was groaning and putting his hands in Leo's hair).

"Fuck... L-leo," said Riley, his voice tight with need, "Gonna-" Leo stopped the moment that he heard this.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Riley, his voice slightly whiny.

"Didn't want yo to finish too early," said Leo. Riley smiled.

"Did you have anything in mind?" asked Riley. Leo smiled.

"Maybe," said the Latino mischievously, "Maybe not. It's up to you." Riley blushed a little more as he understood the subtext of what Leo was saying.

"If you don't mind," said Riley, "I'd like to, you know..."

"I don't mind," said Leo, getting up from his previous position kneeling on the floor. He then proceeded to lay on his back on the bed. Riley smiled and moved closer to Leo. He slowly removed Leo's jeans, leaving the caramel boy in red and white striped boxers. Riley internally laughed because Leo's boner poking up against the striped fabric made it look like a candy cane, a candy cane that he wanted to enjoy. Riley practically ripped off Leo's boxers to reveal his member.

Leo's dick was about 9 inches long, longer than Riley's but much thinner. It was uncircumcised and apparently Leo was so aroused that pre-cum had collected on the tip of it. Around the base of the engorged organ was curly black hair much like the hair on the owner's hair that went to Leo's balls. Riley slowly took the tip into his mouth, licking off the bitter and salty pre-cum. This caused Leo to make an almost growl in his throat. This drove Riley to sticking as much as he could in his mouth (about 5 inches). While he slowly went up and down on Leo's cock with his mouth, Riley moved his hands to fondle Leo's balls.

"Uh, Riley!" said Leo, his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure. Riley still continued to blow Leo but his fingers moved past Leo's balls to Leo's entrance. He slowly swirled his finger tip at Leo's entrance. This did not go unnoticed by Leo whose breathing became more labored. With that, Riley took his mouth off the Latino's cock and looked at him expectantly. Leo nodded and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his tool belt. He muttered to himself and reached inside. Leo pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it to Riley.

"So that's where you got the shield," said Riley in realization. Leo nodded and spread his legs a little further apart to give Riley more room for what he was doing. Riley uncapped the little bottle and squirted some on a finger.

"Tell me if this starts to hurt and I'll stop," said Riley. Leo rolled his eyes a little but smiled nonetheless.

"It's nice to know you don't wanna hurt me Riley," said Leo, "But I'm a big boy. I can handle a little pain." Riley slowly put his slick finger at Leo's entrance and pushed the digit inside. Riley watched Leo's face as he pushed in his finger. Leo made a slight face of discomfort at first but soon his face went back to normal. Riley slowly moved around his finger, gently loosening Leo. Suddenly, Leo made a gasp as Riley hit a certain spot.

"Are you okay?" asked Riley looking at Leo.

"No that was good," said Leo, his mouth taut and his face slightly sweaty. Riley moved his finger around in Leo again and found that spot once more. He hit a couple more times before removing his fingers. He coated two fingers in the substance from the bottle and slowly entered Leo with both of them. This time Leo hissed in pain. Riley waited for a second before slowly scissoring Leo's walls apart. After a while, Leo seemed to have gotten used to the feeling and was even sliding back so the fingers would go back into him even after Riley removed them.

"I think that's enough Riley," said Leo, after a second. Riley, who'd been very focused at the task at hand, looked at him and saw his face was red and sweaty.

"Are you sure?" asked Riley, "I don't want to hurt you." Leo nodded. That was confirmation enough for Riley. He got up from his semi-leaning position and got on his knees in between Leo's outspread legs,.Riley grabbed the lube bottle and sprayed a little into his hand, which he used to lubricate his cock. He used the leftover to rub into Leo's entrance, making the Latino make little noises. Riley gripped Leo's hips and aligned the head of his member with Leo's ass.

"Are you ready?" asked Riley, internally wanting 'dive on in'.

"Yeah," said Leo, "But go slow." Riley slowly pushed his member forward so that the head of his cock touched Leo's entrance. Then he slowly pushed into Leo. Leo gasped as the head breached his ring of muscles. Riley stopped moving and looked at Leo.

"It's okay," said Leo, "Just kinda surprised me." Truth be told it stung a bit, but it was nothing more painful than he'd experienced. Riley nodded and started to put more of his cock in Leo. He got about five inches of it before Leo made another noise of pain. Riley waited again before pushing the final 3 inches in. Leo felt Riley's hairy balls brush against his ass. Riley looked again at Leo's face for any pain. Leo seemed to be in mild discomfort, which was perfectly understandable.

"You can start," said Leo, "I'll get used to it." Riley slowly removed about 4 inches of it member. He waited a second and then slowly pushed it back in. This did not go unnoticed by Leo who made a little groan, but Riley could tell it wasn't from pain. Riley then again removed his cock and put it back in again, beginning a slow rhythm in and out of Leo.

"Fuck Riley," said Leo in a husky tone, his eyes shut and his mouth wide open.

Riley took this as encouragement and continued to go in and out of Leo. Leo just let Riley slowly fuck him, the pleasure washing over him.

"You can go faster," said Leo in between gasping breaths. Riley smiled slightly mischievously and removed his whole member and shoved it back into the Latino in one thrust (Leo cursed but laughed too). Riley then started on a faster rhythm than the one before.

Leo's mind was going overload with pleasure. Truth be told, he wasn't sure about bottoming but once he got past the unusual and slightly uncomfortable feeling of Riley's thrusts, it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Leo suddenly felt Riley hit the same spot he'd done when he was fingering Leo, causing Leo to see stars.

"AH FUCK ME RILEY!" yelled Leo. This encouraged Riley to go even faster, the sound of his balls slapping against Leo's ass filling the room. Riley moved his hands from Leo's hips. He put one hand onto Leo's member (whose tip had gone red and was leaking pre-cum at this point) and started to pump in time with his thrusts. Leo responded with a trail of words that sounded like they were in Spanish and Riley found that very sexy. This swearing reached a much louder volume when Leo gave an extra moan indicating that Riley had struck gold again.

"Diablo!" said Leo closing his eyes, "I'm not gonna last much longer!" Riley could have seen this by the look on Leo's face, his face red and sweaty. Himself feeling his end coming, Riley began to pound into Leo even harder, his hand moving from Leo's leaking member to focus on the quick in and out motion. As he did this, he started to drop kisses along Leo's sculpted chest, softly biting the flesh in places. Leo's breathing had grown to an immense volume as Riley's tongue danced over his perky nipples.

"R-riley!" screamed Leo as he reached his climax, making the sexiest moan Riley had ever heard. Riley felt his anal walls clench on his balls tightened and released his load onto Riley's hairy chest. Leo's cock shot 8 loads onto Riley's chest. Riley gave a couple of thrusts before he buried himself within Leo balls deep and lost his load, filling Leo. Riley remained in Leo for a couple minutes before he slowly slid his cock out of him. Riley's cum came out of Riley as he did so (one of the hottest sights Riley had ever seen). This drove Riley to slowly lick his cum out of Leo's hole, which Leo found hot.

"Fuck!" said Leo as Riley licked out his hole, "I thought I'd stop being hard after that." Leo was referring to the fact that Riley's attention to his ass had caused him to be pretty excited, enough to make his cock hard. Riley noticed this and saw that he too was getting hard again as well even though he'd just came a couple of minutes before.

"Riley, stop before I cum!" said Leo suddenly. Riley looked at him in confusion.

'I was wondering if I could," Leo said bashfully, "You know…" Riley got the message and nodded. He probably wouldn't have nodded if it hadn't been Leo but the thought of the Latino topping him was definitely not a bad one.

"Okay then," said Leo, rubbing his hands together, "Get on all fours!" Riley did as the Latino said, getting on his hands and knees with his ass on display to Leo. Riley couldn't see Leo behind him, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Leo's trademark mischievous grin had returned.

Riley shuddered a bit as he felt Leo's warm breath by his entrance. Leo stuck his tongue at Riley's hole, lowly running his tongue over Riley's rosebud. Riley stifled a very loud groan as Leo worked his tongue around in a way that had Riley's head spinning and his dick hard yet again. Leo seemed to notice the latter because he reached around with one hand and stroked Riley's member as he rimmed Riley.

"Fuck!" breathed Riley, his voice coming out an octave lower than usual due to the work that Leo was doing to him. He heard Leo chuckle softly. Leo gave another round of licking to Riley's hole and Riley made soft low noises in the back of his throat.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Leo let go of Riley's cock and grabbed a bottle of lube. He slowly coated one of his long skinny fingers in the slippery substance and slowly inched it into Riley. Riley didn't derive any pain from the finger but also didn't derive any immediate pleasure from it. Leo seemed to notice that because he moved his finger around, searching for Riley's sweet pot. He found it fairly quickly and stroked it a few times. This elicited a groan out of Riley. Doing as Riley had done earlier, Leo removed the one finger and then put two into Riley, scissoring apart his walls. Riley this time felt some pain but it faded within minutes. By the time Leo was loosening Riley with 3 fingers, Riley was enjoying it more than he had at the beginning. After a couple minutes of using 3 fingers on the other boy, Leo removed them (to a slight groan of sexual frustration on Riley's part) and grabbed he bottle of lube, using it to moisten his cock and rub some on Riley's entrance.

"Tell me if this hurts Riley," said Leo. Riley nodded. Leo grabbed Riley's hips and put the head of his cock at Riley's entrance. He slowly inched himself within Riley, watching the other boy's face for any sign of discomfort. Riley honestly did feel a little but since Leo didn't have a very thick cock, it went in without much resistance on his part. Leo waited a minute sheathed fully within Riley, his balls pressed up against Riley's hairy ass.

"It's fine to move," said Riley. Leo nodded and extracted himself from within Riley, then plunged back in. Riley groaned a bit at the feeling. Leo began shallowly thrust in and out of Riley. Riley groaned as he slowly got used to the feeling of the Latino within him.

"Are you okay?" asked Leo, stopping his thrusts for a moment.

"I'm fine Leo," said Riley, craning his head to look at Leo whose sexy and mesmerizing brown eyes spoke of concern. "I'm a big boy. I won't break." Leo nodded and got back to his thrusts, slightly faster than before, while at the same time rubbing small circles into Riley's hips. Suddenly, Riley felt Leo hit his prostate and his vision went white for a second. Riley swore but Leo didn't misinterpret this as a swearing of pain. Leo began to go even faster, consciously aiming for that spot that made Riley's head spin.

Riley groaned as Leo hit his prostate more than he'd been doing previously, pushing his ass backwards to keep Leo within him. Riley dropped his hand to pump his cock in time with Leo's thrusts. Leo saw this and slapped Riley's hand away, replacing it with his own hand. Riley groaned as he felt Leo's fingers go up and down on the column of flesh in time with his thrusts, which slowly became even faster.

Soon, the sound of Leo's balls almost violently hitting Riley's ass filled the room. Really the thrusts had lost a rhythm at that point and Leo's hand on Riley's member had gone from calculated jerking to stroking the tip when the momentum of his thrusts allowed so. Riley was going between different variations of Leo's name, profanity, and low groans within his throat. His prostate was practically getting assaulted by Leo's member.

"Leo!" groaned out Riley in a low groan as he felt another sharp jab to his prostate.

"Damn Riley," said Leo, sounded completely winded and exhausted by sexually excited, "Your ass is so tight!" Riley mentally thought it was so hot that Leo was so vocal. Riley looked back at Leo and saw that his body reflected the exhaustion in his voice. Drops of sweat were pouring of the Latino's black hair, running down his chest and crotch and onto the Latino's dick. This gave Riley an idea.

"Leo," said Riley. Leo stopped thrusting and looked at Riley with a look like he thought that Riley wasn't enjoying himself.

"No, it's not like that," said Riley to assure the Latino, "I had an idea. Get on your back." Leo nodded and slowly pulled his dick out of Riley, leaving Riley with a feeling of emptiness. Leo lay down on the bed, his dick still very much erect from the prior activities. Riley slowly scooted over to Leo. He slowly got up and then squatted above Leo's member. Leo realized what Riley was doing just as Riley sat on the head. Riley slowly went further down on Leo's dick until he felt the whole thing back inside of him, Leo's balls at his ass. Riley took a second to adjust and then begin to bounce on Leo's member. Leo's head arched back in pleasure and he began to thrust his crotch up to meet Riley's entrance when Riley descended. Soon, Leo felt that familiar tingling in his balls and Riley wasn't too far behind him.

"Riley," breathed Leo, his voice husky at his attempt to keep his orgasm from coming, "Stop!" Riley stopped and turned to the Latino.

"You can finish this for both of us," said Leo. Riley stared into the Latino lust-clouded eyes and then realized what Leo was insinuating. He stood up and de-impaled himself from Leo's rod. He went in between Leo's legs and spread them. Positioning his member at Leo's hole for the second time that night, he slowly pushed himself, Leo being loosened from their earlier session and Riley's cum providing lubricant. Leo made a noise but Riley barely heard it over the sound of his own moan. He dropped his head so he stared into Leo's eyes nose to nose. He than began to thrust into Leo again, aiming for the spot that'd make this even better for Leo. Riley kissed Leo and felt Leo moan into said kiss as Riley hit his prostate.

"Riley," Leo muttered, breaking off the kiss. Suddenly, Riley felt Leo tense and then Leo's second orgasm of the night occur, coating his lower chest in Leo's seed. The feeling of Leo's walls clamping on his dick was too much for Riley because he gave a few feeble thrusts before he came into Leo. Riley's strength gave out, causing him to lay on Leo, who was regaining his breath.

"I'm assuming that was thanks enough for saving me," said Leo cheekily, breathing deeply. Riley chuckled. The two stayed in that position, with Riley on top of and still inside Leo. After a couple minutes of this, Riley slowly got up and removed his member out of Leo, causing a little of Riley's seed to come out.

"I'll go get something to clean off with," said Riley, running to the bathroom and coming back with towels. He handed one to Leo, who smiled and thanked him. After their seed was clear off both of them, there was an awkward silence, which Riley didn't think would ever happen with Leo.

"So...," said Riley after a couple of minutes of this deafening silence, "Should I get back to the infirmary or-" Leo shook his head and gestured to the bed.

"Since you two seemed to get along, you and Mr. Bed shouldn't be separated," joked Leo. Riley laughed and went over to it. Leo grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and put it on the bed. He was about to offer Riley a fair share of the blanket when he looked down at what Riley thought was his crotch and blushed.

"Enjoying the view?" teased Riley. He followed Leo's line of sight and saw he wasn't admiring his member. Instead, he was looking in what seemed to be horror and embarrassment at two hand marks on his hips that looked like they'd been burned into his skin. Riley looked at him for an explanation.

"I may not have gotten super strength," said Leo, who was as red as a tomato, "But I got fire." Riley laughed.

"That's pretty awesome," said Riley, "But not as awesome as what just happened."

"Yeah," quipped Leo, "But c'mon, fire-hands are super cool!" Riley laughed and took a part of the blanket that Leo had been holding and placed it over himself. He snuggled close to Leo and his warmth (he was so warm, it was a wonder that Riley hadn't figured out that he had this particular ability). Riley assumed Leo's lights went off automatically because the room suddenly went dark. Riley looked over to find the Latino who was fast asleep and, to add to Riley's laughing, drooling profusely. Riley put his arms around Leo and slowly drifted off to sleep in the post-sex haze.


End file.
